The Other Ackerman
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: What if Mikasa had a sister? What is Eren had came in time to save Mikasa but not fast enough to save her sister from being violated? How will the story line be affected with this one added girl and her actions? This story will be femslash. The rating will be T for now but may be eventually change to M for gore, violence and some older content.


**Well hello everyone. Yeah I'm not a real constant person when it comes to updating chapters. Right now I'm just going to be writing and possibly updating new stories.**

**Alright, now this is going to be my first Attack on Titan story. If you should know any thing at all about me you should know that this and all of my stories are always be femslash. Unless requested by someone I won't even attempt a straight pairing. Don't get me wrong. There are some awesome straight pairings that I love, but may not ever write. I will leave that in more capable hands.**

**Please try not flame me too hard.**

**Disclaimer: Really? I think by now that almost 100% of anything belongs to the original creators exept from OC and the fanfiction author's ideas.**

* * *

That day had started out as every day had. We woke up and said our "Good morning" to each other.

"Mikasa it's time to wake up." Nothing.

"Mom's going to be mad if you don't wake up." The dark haired girl twitched and briefly peaked one eye open before closing it.

"Pleaasseeee? If you don't I'm not going to play with you today...you want to play right?" This time Mikasa had opened her eye a little longer.

"Well alright...I guess we'll just play tomorrow." Turing away to slowly walk to the door, just I as got there Mikasa finally sat up and spoke in her ever so calm voice.

"Wait. I'm getting up." I could feel my eyes light up happily before tackling her in a hug sending us flat on the mattress. Giving a small ghost of a smile Mikasa warmly returned the hug. Then with a slight tug of her sister's hand she got out of bed and they both got ready for the day.

After that we went do our daily work. Mom started cooking while Dad went off to work.

"Girls? We're running out of firewood. Could you two go out and get some?" We were asked right after breakfast. Before I could answer Mikasa did it for me.

"Of course." I pouted and stuck out my tongue when she turned her back.

"...I know you're sticking out your tongue." _Darn it, How does she know I'm even doing it?_

"Your just that predictable and plus the fact that I'm your sister." _B-but I_

"..." I hung my head in defeat.

"Let's go get that wood." Off we go!

* * *

"I'm tired~!" Letting out a whine as I finally filled up my carrier pack. Stoic as always Mikasa said nothing as she had finished her own pack about 10 minuets before and had hardly even broken a sweat. I on the other hand brought my sleeve up and lightly wiped off some moisture. Straightening up a little I looked around taking in the small wooded area they were in not too far from home. The trees were a nice light brown with vibrant green leaves with a darker shade of moss clinging to the bark. There were little mushrooms sprouting at the base of some tree trunks. There was the constant sounds of bugs softly buzzing and every now and then one would occasionally fly in and out of sight, shells shining in the sunlight that was able to get pass the lush green leaves.

"Come on it's almost lunch time, we should get home before Mom starts to get worried." She was right. The sun was just at it's peak. Getting to my feet I saw that she had already gained a few yards on me.

"W-wait up!" Then something caught my attention, there was something I could see at the corner of my eye. Tilting my head slightly I saw that it was a man with short brown hair and a dirty jacket staring straight at me, I inched towards the path home.

"Hurry up!" Looking back in Mikasa's direction I took a few step before glancing back, only to find that the man was gone.

* * *

Once we arrived back home we emptied the wood we had collected into the wood box and then washed our hands before seating ourselves at the table eating the vegetables Mom prepared. When I finished I grabbed Mikasa's hand and ran out the door shouting.

"Mom were going out side to play now!" Hearing the faint reply of her mother saying to play in the front yard and no farther. Although that didn't really matter right now because now was the time we were going to play Tag! Releasing her older sister's hand she poked her in the side before sprinting in the other direction laughing out loud. Slow to react Mikasa blinked a few times until she also grinned and took off after her faster than any girl her age should.

"I got you!"

"Nuh-uh tag your it. You can't catch me Mikasa!"

"Yes I can!" The older oriental huffed. Planting her foot on the ground she launched herself at her younger sister with her arms outstretched.

"Oommph!" This unfortunately sent them both tumbling to the ground in an undisciplined heap. Hair stuck out in odd directions, faces smeared with dirt and their white summer dresses were rumbled and filled with grass stains. Giggling uncontrollably they wrestled each other into the ground until Mikasa sat victoriously on her back beaming happily at having the first win. The younger oriental flailed all four limbs in attempted to throw her sister off in vain as she only succeeded in getting tired. Eventually settling down Mikasa made herself comfortable on her sister's back while the smaller girl was simply content where she was.

A bit difficult from where she was on the ground she was still able to see the sky. There were barely any clouds left in the sky those that remained were small in stature, but she had that strange feeling again. They were being watched. Flicking off an ant that had climbed on her arm she scanned the area bit by bit until she landed on the familiar sight of the brown haired man. The man who had been staring at them from the woods. This time he had two others with him. Suddenly he looked up and they locked eyes. She held her breath. The man gave a crooked smile before he turned around and left with the other two men.

* * *

The Ackerman family sat at the dinner table in silence eating a thick soup freshly made and a warm sweet slice of bread. Halfway through the meal came three light knocks on the door. The elder Ackerman traded a concerned glance with his wife. Who would be at the door in this time of night? Placing his spoon down in his bowl he scooted out of his chair and warily made his way to the door. Just before opening the door he vaguely remembered his youngest daughter telling him about some strange men.

"How may I-"

**BANG**

There had been no time to respond. He wasn't even able to see the man who killed him. To feel the bullet that had gone between his eyes as his body fell to the floor. The second the shot had sounded three pair of eyes widened in horror to the one they knew as a husband/father fall limply to ground. A dark red puddle was slowly forming around his head. A scream erupted from their Mom as she grabbed a knife from the table and threw herself at the men.

"MIKASA take your sister and run! Now befo-"

**SQUEALCH**

The wooden floor became splattered with red as an axe slammed down on her shoulder with such a force that it cut to her heart. The two daughters openly cried and screamed in horror as their parents were brutally cut down in front of them. The man, the brown haired man she'd seen only twice before wretched the bloodied axe out of their mother letting her body fall unceremoniously to the ground. The man was clouted on the side of his head.

"You idiot! That woman would've made us a fortune, she was the only full Oriental here!"

"The bitch came at me with a knife what was I supposed to do!?" This resulted in another blow to the head.

"She's was worth more than ten of you!"

Mikasa, her mind clouded with fear as tears still streamed down her face, grabbed her sister's arm and tied to brush past the men and out the door only to slammed to the ground forcing the air out of her lungs. Her sister was just as easily dealt with, the stock of the axe stuck the younger girl across the face and she fell limp. The side of her face was covered in blood. Then as if they were sack of flour, they were tossed over the men's shoulders as they departed from the house. The men talked angrily amongst themselves, but Mikasa could only stare blankly at the bodies of their parents growing smaller and smaller until they eventually disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Alright that was the first chapter. Please tell me your thoughts. As you may have noticed I haven't given Mikasa's sister a name yet. Here are some names that I'm choosing from:**

**Kyoko- meaning 'Mirror'**

**Rei- meaning 'polite', or 'well behaved'**

**Chiyo- meaning 'Eternal'**

**Hisako- meaning 'enduring child'**

**Junko-Meaning 'Child of Obedience'**

or **Kai- meaning 'Forgivness'**

**Each name and the meaning that comes along with it will affect the story. Vote wisely.**

**Please PM me or type in which name you'd like in a review. You could also suggest a name and the meaning and it will be posted in the next chapter to be voted on. Thanks for reading~**

_**As of now those who P.M. me or leave a review get two freebies on to slightly change the story, after some consideration of course.**_


End file.
